Joukuu Sakura
Sakura Joukuu is one of the main characters of Pretty Rhythm: Infinite Skies. Sakura is an ethnic-typed Prism Star and member of the Unit Infinity under the alias Sakura (さくら). Appearance Sakura's eye color is olive. However, her right eye Sakura has got a sectoral heterochromia which means that a part of her eye isn't colored in her eye color. In her case, the part is blue. Sakura is one of the rare cases in which this does not affect her view. Sakura's hair is colored black, however, usually drawn in a dark blue in order to make shading easier. As member of Infinity, she also has got shining linings on her hair and in her eyes which are flower-shaped. Personality Sakura is a serious girl who can be very stubborn. She is a perfoectionist and dislikes doing things half-hearted. Her seriousness often mixes with arrogance. She is a proud girl and does not fear showing this. Sakura often doesn't realize that she might be beliving in or doing the wrong thing. However, Sakura also can be friendly towards others, espacilly at times in which others are friendly and nice to her. Yet, the first impression matters to her. She dislikes people who don't believe in theirselfes. Yet, she also dislikes people who are trusting themself too much. Background Sakura literally grew up in the world of Prism Shows. Both of her parents worked in the buisness longer then Sakura is alive and both are experts. While her mother designs for the popular shop "Prism Stone", her father is the president of the SHINING SKIES label. Sakura might be a spoiled child, but not concerning Prism Shows. She worked hard to achieve her position as her father didn't want to priorize her just because she is his daughter - in order to help her growing as a Prism Star but also in order to prevent possible scandals. Relationships *'Kato Toriko' - Toriko is Sakura's best friend since their childhood. They've met in the Training School of SHINING SKIES and instantly became friends. It's said that both were almost always together, excluding school. They even sleept at the others' home almost every weekend. *'Morimoto Yuna' - Sakura and Yuna had a rather diffecult beginning which luckily changed quickly. Sakura helped her building selfconfidence. *'Yorukawa Akari' - Sakura and Akari are friends and fellow members of Infinity. However, both are also consided as rivals. Akari often teases Sakura and she ends up angry. Both are often fighting even though it's not serious to them. In the past, Sakura and Akari didn't get along at all due to Akari's carefree personality and Sakura's serious personality. *'Kitasaki Hikari' - Sakura and Hikari first meet in Episode 10. *'Yozora Mizuki' - Sakura and Mizuki first meet in Episode 10. *'Nakamoto Yuki' - Yuki and Sakura first rmeet in Episode 10 with eachother. Yuki constantly ties to be similar to Sakura's best friend and copies her. Sakura tries to help her by telling her to stop which makes Yuki continue even more in the beginning. Sakura later gives her a Charm Stone which turns out to be a dress which was inspired by Tori and later another Charm Stone which was insipred by Yuki. *'Joukuu Yashiro' - Sakura's father. Sakura and her father seem to get along very well, despite rather showing a professional buisness relationship in front of others, with Sakura even calling her father "Joukuu-san" or "President". Her father seems to be a bit overprotective towards but at the same time stict in terms of buisness. Prism Shows Sakura (さくら) is the name, Sakura uses as Prism Star. Sakura's surname Joukuu was an open secret even previous to the accident, likely due to herself being the daughter of SHINING SKIES president. Sakura's My Song is named Yume de Saku. In the first arc of the series, Sakura refuses to perform any Prism Shows. It's noted that the flower-sharped linings in her hair got weaker which might hint that her ability to do Prism Shows has worsen itself. She only works as actress and model in the first part of the season. Prism Jumps Sakura is able to perform a Prism Jump Chain. Plese refer this page for all jumps, she has performed. Most of them are fashion and flower-themed. Sakura has a strong natural shining which usually takes form of turqise light. Known Prism Stones *Infinite Flowers Set (Infinity Unit Outfit) *Turquise Prism Sky Set (Trainng Clothes) *Dreamy Rose Set (Casual Clothes Episode 1 to Episode 28) *Rainbow Rose Set (Casual Clothes Episode 29 to 51) *Symphonic Paradise Set (Main Prism Show Outfit) *Snowy Dream Set (Given to Nakamoto Yuki) *Tropical Bird Set (Given to Nakamoto Yuki) Ethymology Joukuu (上空) can be split in two parts. Jou (上 "Ue") can be translated as "above". Kuu (空 "Sora") can be translated as "sky". So her name might mean "above sky". It's likely a reference to the series title and her father's compay. Sakura (桜) can be translated as "cherry blossom". Quotes *"Indeed, I am Joukuu Sakura, former member of Infinity. It's a pleasure. But may I know who you are?" - In Episode 10 to SEASON Official Profile Joukuu Sakura is the daughter of the president of SHINING SKIES, active model and member of Infinity! Known as the most beautiful flower, she currently only works as model, despite being a talanted Prism Star. She is also a talented designer of clothes, having even produced an own collection. As the most fashionable member of Infinity, she also designed their outfits. Her talent is unmatched and recognized by international designers. Gallery PRIS10-1.png|Episode 10 Trivia * Sakura's favourite flower is the cherry blossom flower. Possible because of her name. * Sakura has designed several clothes, including many Prism Show Outfits. * Sakura was originally supposed to be voiced by Sakura Ayane as all Infinity members were voiced by voice actors who worked for a certain project. * She is often refered as "Yume de Sakura" (夢でさくら Sakura in dreams) which refers her My Song. Category:User:Millyna Category:Infinite Skies Category:Infinite Skies/Characters Category:Characters Category:Infinite Skies/Main Characters